


Chukchakhamnida

by kaidoms



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shitty fic, University AU, word vomit
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaidoms/pseuds/kaidoms
Summary: Ayon sa matalas na pandinig ni Jongin, 'Nachuchak' milktea raw ang paborito ng crush niyang si Kyungsoo.





	Chukchakhamnida

**Author's Note:**

> Cha Tuk Chak milktea kase yan

Maagang nakakarating si Jongin sa pinapasukang unibersidad. Hindi dahil sa maagap siya kumilos, kundi dahil ito sa ate niya na umuudyok sa kanya na pumasok ng maaga.

Sa anong paraan?

Hinahatid siya ng ate niya tuwing siya ay papasok. Tutal, di naman nalalayo ang schedule nila kaya isinasabay na siya ng ate niya araw-araw.

Isa pa, kilala din kasi si Jongin sa pagiging tamad sa pagbangon tuwing umaga. Inaabot siya ng siyam-siyam sa lahat ng dapat gawin bago pumasok ng eskwela.

Kamalas-malasan nga lang na morning classes siya ngayong semestre, kaya ang tanging solusyon ng kanyang ate, ay ang takutin siya sa mabigat at salot na trapiko saan mang sulok ng Metro Manila karugtong ang mga salitang, "kaya sumabay ka na lang sa akin kesa mahirapan ka mag-commute."

Bilang takot din si Jongin sa kanyang ate, sumunod na lang siya rito kahit ba na di pa rin nawawala sa sistema niya ang pagiging mabagal tuwing umaga.

Dahil nakakarating si Jongin ng mas maaga, isang oras bago ang nakatakdang umpisa ng klase, natutulog na muna siya sa kanyang desk sa inuupuan niya sa likuran sa tabi ng bintana.

Makalipas ng ilang minuto at nakakarinig na siya ng mga boses na nag-uusap at nagtatawanan sa paligid, agad din siyang nagising.

Pagkahikab, sakto naman na dumating din ang kanyang crush.

Nakasweater ito na pumasok at lalong nanliliit sa suot na backpack.

"Kyungsoooo!!" Bati ng mga kaklase sa cute niyang crush.

Sa isang ngiti lang ni Kyungsoo sa mga kaibigan, napangiti na rin si Jongin. Feelingero nga lang kasi feeling niya sa kanya nakangiti ang nasabing lalaki.

Nagitla si Jongin nang may isang braso na sumampa sa mga balikat niya.

Pagtingin niya sa katabi, isang judgmental na tingin ang binato sa kanya ni Sehun. "Pre, nananaginip ka pa ba?"

"Pre, naman nagulat naman kasi ako bigla kang umaakbay."

"Kanina pa ako nandito, di mo ba alam?"

Umiling si Sehun.

"Onga naman, pano mo nga naman ako mapapansin kung si crush ang gusto mong makita pagmulat ng mga mata mo?" dumako ang tingin nilang dalawa kay Kyungsoo na tumatawa sa mga jokes ng maiingay nitong mga kaibigan, sina Jongdae, Baekhyun at Chanyeol.

Tinanggal ni Jongin ang braso ng kaibigan sa balikat niya. "Wag ka nga maingay mamaya kung sino pa makarinig sayo." Sabay tingin sa kaklaseng malapit sa kanila.

Napalingon ang tahimik na si Seulgi sa kasunod nilang row. Nagtanggal ito ng isang earbud.

"Parang di ko naman alam na crush mo si Kyungsoo. Tch. Obvious mo kaya. Ba't di ka pa kasi umamin?" Irap ng babae bago isuksok muli sa tenga ang earbud.

"Tsk tsk. Obvious ka naman kasi talaga pre eh. Slow ka nga lang." Tapik ni Sehun sa likod ng kaibigan na napabuntong-hininga na lang bago napatingin muli sa direksyon ni Kyungsoo na nanliliit ang mga mata sa sobrang tuwa.

* * *

Wala naman talagang crush si Jongin sa block nila. Wala rin siyang pake kasi talaga. Ang kanya lang, makapasok siya, makauwi at makatulog e okay na.

Ang kaso nga lang, nasubok siya ng tadhana.

Christmas party last year at sa sobrang kapabayaan at kaburaraan niya, nalagyan ng sauce ang suot niyang damit habang nagsasandok ng pang round 2 na handang spaghetti.

Hahayaan na lang sana niya, pero laking gulat niya nang biglang lumapit si Kyungsoo sa kanya at pinunasan ng tissue ang mantsa sa damit niya.

Saglit lang ang nangyari. Literal lang na pinunasan ni Kyungsoo ang damit niya. May ngiti nga lang na kasama pagkatapos at ilang segundong pagtagpo ng kanilang mga mata habang nagsasaya ang lahat sa inihanda nilang palaro.

At sa puntong iyon, may kung anong kakaiba na sa dibdib niya na masarap sa pakiramdam.

* * *

Hindi naman sa mabagal si Jongin. Sabihin na lang natin na maingat lang niya. Pero di pa rin niya alam kung paano ba tityempo at kung sa anong paraan.

Pero may isang bagay na kinukunsidera siya. Dahil mahilig uminom ng milktea si Kyungsoo, bakit di niya ito umpisahan sa pagbili ng inuming iyon para sa kanya?

Napakamot siya sa ulo habang naglalakad para puntahan si Sehun sa kinakainan nilang karinderya. May sinauli kasi siyang libro sa library kaya pinauna na niya ang kaibigan at para na rin makakuha na sila agad ng mauupuan.

Habang naglalakad, nakasalubong niya ang ilang kaklase. At isa na dito si Jongdae.

"Uy, Jongin! Sabi ni Joohyun, may shoot daw bukas di na daw sa Friday." Imporma ni Wendy sa kanya.

"Bukas? S-Sige. Sige. Saglit lang naman di ba?"

"Ewan. Depende kay Joohyun--"

Habang nakikipag-usap si Wendy sa kanya, nahuli ng kanyang pandinig ang pag-uusap nina Jongdae at Yeri.

"Dae, ano nga ulit yung favorite na milktea ni Kyungsoo?"

Pinakinggan maigi ni Jongin ang sagot ni Jongdae.

'Nachukchak?'

"Jongin. Uy. Hello? Ok ka lang ba?"

Tila may pumitik sa harap ni Jongin kaya bumalik na ang atensyon niya kay Wendy.

"Ah? Ha? Oo. Oo. Okay lang ako. Hahaha. Sige sige kain muna ako!" Paalam niya sa mga kaklase kasabay ng awkward na ngiti bago lumakad papalayo.

* * *

Nang makalayo, napa-isip siya sa nakuhang impormasyon tungkol sa paboritong milktea ni Kyungsoo.

"Nachukchak? May ganun ba?" May lito sa kanyang mukha sa ngayon lang narinig na brand ng milktea.

* * *

Bopis at Bicol express ang ulam ni Jongin. Ang mga paborito niyang orderin sa karinderya na kinakainan nila ngayon ni Sehun.

Sa kalagitnaan, at nang makalunok at makainom ng tubig, napatanong na si Jongin sa kaibigan, "Pre, alam mo ba yung nachukchak na milktea?"

"Ha?"

"Pre, milktea. Narinig ko kay Jongdae kanina na paborito daw ni Kyungsoo yung nachukchak na milktea. Ano ba yun? Ngayon ko lang kasi narinig yun."

Tumikhim si Sehun at napakurap. "Ewan ko din, pre. Ngayon ko lang din narinig yan. May ganun pala? Nachukchak? Parang nagchukchakan lang." Diin pa nito sa salitang chukchak.

Napakamot si Jongin sa ulo. "Kaya nga eh. Ang baho naman ng nag-isip ng pangalan na yun. Nachukchak."

"Bakit mo ba natanong, pre? May binabalak ka na ba?" Tinaasan siya ng kilay ng kaibigan bago sumubo muli ng pagkain.

Bumalik kumain si Jongin at sumagot, "Oo sana. Parang gusto ko siya bilhan ng milktea. At ngayong alam ko na ano paborito niya, parang yun ang mas gusto kong ibigay. Why settle for less when I can give him something better di ba?"

Napahawak sa balikat niya ang kaibigan at napangiti. "Pre, tuloy mo yan."

Ngumiti si Jongin. "Salamat, pre. Pero, san ba ako makakabili ng nachukchak na yan?"

"Pre, di mo naman kailangan magpasikat lalo sa kanya. Palagay ko kahit anong milktea lang naman basta walang gayuma tatanggapin niyan."

"Gayuma ka dyan. Di ako ganun no!"

"Kaya nga. Basta galing sa puso mo, kahit ano pa ibigay mo basta maparating mo nais mo sa kanya, tyak, makaka-plus points ka sa kanya."

Napaisip si Jongin. May punto nga naman si Sehun.

* * *

**Sehun:** pst

**Chanyeol:** ows?

**Sehun:** may kwento ako

**Chanyeol:** umutot ka na naman sa fx? 🤣

**Sehun:** gago di

**Chanyeol:** ano?

**Sehun:** nakakatawa to 'tol. siguro lam mo naman paboritong milktea ni kyungsoo di ba?

**Chanyeol:** lahat naman paborito nun

**Sehun:** ohhh so wala siya paborito talaga?

**Chanyeol:** wala. bakit ba?

**Sehun:** lam mo yung cha tuk chak?

**Chanyeol**: milktea

**Sehun:** exactly. lam mo ba ano akala ni jongin dun?

**Chanyeol:** ano?

**Sehun:** nachukchak

* * *

Chanyeol created a group.

**Baekhyun:** Nakalimutan ko ba na kagroup ko kayo sa isang proj??? Ano to?

**Jongdae:** bat may bagong grp?

**Chanyeol:** kase may kwento ako

**Baekhyun:** omg may inuwi bang sugar daddy si kyungsoo???

**Jongdae:** may sugar daddy si kyungsoo?

**Chanyeol:** tangeks patapusin niyo muna kase ako 

**Baekhyun:** ano ba yan?

**Chanyeol:** cha tuk chak di ba?

**Jongdae:** oh ano meron?

**Chanyeol:** nachukchak daw sabi ni jongin! [insert screenshot convo with sehun]

**Baekhyun:** OMYGOD CHUCHUKCHAKIN NA BA NIYA SI KYUNGSOO???? OMGGGGG

**Jongdae:** PUCHA HAHAHAHAHAHA

**Chanyeol:** same guys. pero chuchukchakin na nga ata talaga niya. malapit na.

* * *

Roommate ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol. At sa kalagitnaan ng pagtatapos ni Kyungsoo ng script ng grupo niya para sa kanilang group project, nagulat siya sa malakas na pagtawa ng roommate niya.

Napalingon siya kay Chanyeol, kunot ang noo.

Walang humpay sa pagtawa ang kaibigan. At oo, gwapo ang roommate pero kapag tumawa, aminado si Kyungsoo na medyo (medyo lang) pumapanget ang kaibigan kapag tumatawa na may kasama pang paghampas sa kung saan-saan.

Nabaliw na ata ang roommate niya.

Napailing na lang siya at babalik na sana sa pagpokus sa ginagawa nang biglang lumapit si Chanyeol sa kanya, tumatawa-tawa.

"Soo, matatawa ka dito." Tatawa-tawa pa rin ang roommate habang nagsasalita.

Sige pa sa pagpalakpak ang kaibigan at napapaliyad pa kakatawa.

"Ano ba kasi yan?"

Hingal na hingal si Chanyeol kakatawa.

"Si Jongin."

Nakuha ang isang daang porsyentong atensyon niya sa pangalan ng kaklase.

Tumatawa si Chanyeol bago tumuloy. "Yung Cha Tuk Chak kasi." Huminga nang malalim ang roommate dahil nasa punto na naman ito ng pagbuga ng malakas na tawa. "Nachukchak daw!" At pinakawalan na nga ni Chanyeol ang pinakamalakas niyang tawa at napasubsob sa sahig.

Hindi rin naman nakaligtas si Kyungsoo sa pagtawa.

Pero palihim niya itong ginawa nang pagkaharap niya sa laptop.

'Cute niya'

* * *

Biyernes, wala nang atrasan pa sa nakatakdang plano ni Jongin.

Isang oras ang vacant period nila kaya ito ang oras nila para makapag-lunch. Next class pa kasi nila ay pagpatak ng 1pm.

Matapos kumain kasabay si Sehun, sabi niya sa kaibigan, "Pre, una ka na. Bili ako milktea."

"Ng nachukchak?" Taas ng kilay nito sa kanya.

"Hindi, hindi. Sabi mo di ba, kahit ano basta galing sa puso, sigurado tatanggapin niya? Tsaka parang wala naman akong nakikitang Nachukchak dito."

"Tsaka 'tol, nasa first stage ka pa lang naman. Kapag goods ka kay Kyungsoo, e di tsaka mo yayain makipagchukchakan."

May bumusina sa tabi nila habang naglalakad sila.

"Ha?"

"Ang sabi ko kapag di ka basted tsaka mo yayain uminom ng Nachukchak!"

"Ahh." Tango ng ulo ni Jongin bago mapangiti ng malaki. "Onga naman. Pre, salamat ah!"

"Sus, basta ligawan stage ako lang dapat pagtanungan mo kasi expert ako dyan, pre. Tagal tagal na kita inaantay kumilos, buti na lang natauhan ka na."

"Salamat din kasi kahit tropa mo rin si Chanyeol, di mo sinabi sa kanya na ano...crush ko si Kyungsoo."

"Ahehehe." Hinampas hampas siya ni Sehun sa balikat. "Wala yun, pre. Wala yun. Ahehehe."

"Salamat talaga. Wish me luck mamaya, Hun."

"I wish you luck, pre."

Nag-bro handshake ang dalawa.

* * *

Hawak na ni Jongin ang inorder niyang Wintermelon milktea ng I Love Milktea. No choice na siya dahil yun ang pinakamalapit na milktea shop sa building nila.

Para extra special ang milktea, lahat ng toppings pinalagay niya sa inumin.

Pagtingin niya sa relos, may 30 minutes na lang bago mag-umpisa ang next class nila, kaya dali-dali na siyang kumilos.

Isang text ang nareceive niya.

**Sehun:** tol, wala dito sa room si kyungsoo. abangan mo diyan sa labas

**Jongin:** salamat pre

**Sehun:** tsaka wag ka mag-alala, mag-isa lang siya

Gaya ng suwestyon ni Sehun, hinintay niya si Kyungsoo sa labas ng building nila. Dun siya sa may gilid para hindi maharangan ang daanan papasok ng building.

Nang mamataan niya ang kaklase sa di kalayuan na may hawak na paperbag ng Mcdo, napahawi siya sa buhok at chineck rin kung okay ba ang amoy ng hininga niya.

Okay naman.

Dahil sa masyadong pag-aalala sa sarili, di niya napansin na palapit na si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Handa na si Jongin.

"K-Kyungsoo." Tawag niya sa kaklaseng nakayuko habang naglalakad.

Tumingala si Kyungsoo sa kanya at nanigas siya sa kinakatayuan. Sino ba naman ang hindi kung naka eye to eye contact mo ang crush mo hindi ba?

'Shet'

Wala siyang naihandang script. Shet talaga.

'Ito na, bahala na'

Iniabot niya sa kaklase ang milktea.

"Para sa akin?" Turo ni Kyungsoo sa sarili, may lito sa kanyang mukha.

"Sensya na, nachukchak sana bibilhin ko kasi narinig ko paborito mo daw yun, e kaso, di ko naman alam san bibili nun kaya ito I Love Milktea na lang."

Mahinhing natawa si Kyungsoo sa harap niya.

Napangiti si Jongin sa pagtawa ng kaklase. "Uh, wag ka mag-alala, walang gayuma yan."

"Salamat." Tanggap ni Kyungsoo sa inumin. "Pero bakit mo naman ako gagayumahin? Crush mo ba ako?"

"Yun na nga." Diretsahang pag-amin niya sa kaklase. "Uy, pero, kahit crush kita di kita gagayumahin no? Uh, ayun, sana magustuhan mo kahit di siya nachukchak."

Ayan muli ang magandang tinig ng pagtawa ng kaklase.

Sinuksok ni Kyungsoo ang straw sa inumin at sumipsip roon. Laking tuwa naman ni Jongin na tinanggap ng bukas-loob ni Kyungsoo ang binili niyang milktea.

"Hm! Iba-iba toppings?"

"Oo. Nilahat ko na para mas special," kumagat sa labi si Jongin. "Kasi, special ka sa akin."

May pamumula na namuo sa mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo na ikinabilis pa lalo ng pagtibok ng puso ni Jongin.

Lumabi si Kyungsoo at nag-step forward papalapit sa kanya.

"Thank you, Jongin." Isang pamatay na hugis pusong ngiti lang ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, parang nasa ayos na ang lahat. "Kaso-"

"Kaso?"

Nag-ring na ang bell, hudyat ng panibagong oras.

1pm.

"Jongin, tara na." Tawag nito sa kanya bago sila sabay na pumasok sa kanilang classroom.

* * *

Nakahilata agad si Jongin sa kama pagkauwi sa bahay.

Hindi mawala sa isip niya ang naudlot na sasabihin ni Kyungsoo sa kanya kanina bago tumunog ang bell.

_"Kaso-"_

Maraming pwedend idugtong sa salitang 'kaso' matapos niyang umamin sa kaklase.

Kaso wala siyang pag-asa?

Kaso may iba siyang gusto?

Kaso mas gusto niya ng nachukchak milktea?

Ito na naman siya sa nachukchak milktea. Kung yun siguro ang binigay niya, baka wala siyang 'kaso' na natanggap? Kaso mas pinili niya ang mas madali kesa sa mahirap.

Kaso san naman siya bibili ng nachukchak milktea di ba? Kung instant lang sana ang lahat, kaso hindi. Hindi lahat ng gusto mo sa mundo naibibigay.

Kinuha niya ang cellphone at nag-google.

'Nachukchak Milktea'

Pero iba ang lumabas.

Napabangon siya sa kama.

"Ha???"

Cha Tuk Chak ang top results ng Google.

Agad siya napalabas ng kwarto at naisip ang ate niyang mahilig sa milktea.

"Ate! Ate!"

"Oh?" Nasa kusina ang Ate niya nagluluto kasama ng Mama nila.

"Jongin, ihanda mo na ang lamesa't kakain na." Utos ng ina sa kanya na agad din naman niyang ginawa.

"Ano yun, Jongin?"

"Ate, may nachukchak milktea ba?"

"Nachukchak?" Gulat na pag-uulit ng Mama nila. "Sino namang siraulo magpapangalan ng ganun sa negosyo nila?"

Napalunon sa sariling laway si Jongin.

Napamewang ang ate niya habang natatawa. "Jongin, walang ganung milktea. Baka Cha Tuk Chak ang ibig mong sabihin?"

Nanghina ang buong katawan niya. "Shet. Tama si Google."

* * *

Kinabukasan, halos hilahin ni Jongin ang sarili pumasok kahit alam naman niyang siya ang mauunang dumating sa classroom nila.

Pagka-upo, agad niyang sinubsob ang mukha sa kanyang desk at pinaglamayan ang katangahan nitong mga nakaraang araw.

Nachukchak siya nang nachukchak milktea, yun naman pala Cha Tuk Chak ang pangalan ng paboritong milktea ni Kyungsoo.

Ang masama pa, napa-nachukchak din siya sa harap mismo ng kanyang crush.

Panigurado bawas pogi points na ito sa kanya.

Di nagtagal at nagsidatingan na rin ang mga kaklase niya.

Imbis na makatulog, hindi siya nakatulog kakaisip kung pano niya ihaharap ang sarili kay Kyungsoo pagkatapos niyang ipahiya ang sarili.

Tiyak na ang 'kaso' na naudlot sabihin ni Kyungsoo sa kanya ay 'kaso tanga ka kaya i'm sorry, jongin'.

Tapos na ang laban.

"Pst. Jongin, huy, okay ka lang?" Tanong ni Sehun sa tabi niya.

Napaupo siya at napabuntong-hininga habang tinitingnan si Kyungsoo na kakarating lang ng klase.

"Kyungsooo!!" Ang masayang bati lagi nila Baekhyun at Jongdae sa kaklase.

"Pre, machuchukchak ata ako ng di oras."

"Ha???"

Napatingala si Jongin sa puting kisame. "Tangina, alam mo ba sinabi ko sa kanya yung nachukchak. Yun pala Cha Tuk Chak yon. Ang tanga mo Jongin Kim."

Napatapik na lang si Sehun sa braso niya. "I'm so sorry, pre, nakalimutan ko sabihin sayo."

"Tangina ka, ba't di mo ko kinorek?"

"E nakakatawa kasi. Tingnan mo napaamin ka naman agad."

Bumuntong hininga na lang siya nang tumawa ang kaibigan.

"Siraulo."

Pagtingin sa gawi ni Kyungsoo, ang di niya alam, pagkaiwas niya ay tumingin din ito sa kanya na may maliit na ngiti sa labi.

* * *

Free cut.

Meaning, walang prof.

Iisa lang ang subject nila sa araw na iyon, pero masaya na rin sila na walang prof para makapag-focus sila sa group projects nila sa isang major subject.

Swerte ng grupo ni Jongin dahil maagap si Joohyun. Di na nila kailangang mag-cram dahil patapos na sila sa editing ng short movie nila, kaya nag-uwian na ang iba sa kanila.

Yun na rin ang balak ni Jongin. Ang umuwi.

"Pre, una na ako." Paalam niya kay Sehun na may meeting ng grupo nito.

"Ge, ingat!"

Bago lumabas ng classroom, di rin niya natiis si Kyungsoo at numakaw muna ng tingin sa kanya. Gaya ng grupo ni Sehun, busy rin sa meeting ang grupo ni Kyungsoo. Wala na rin naman siyang dapat pa sabihin sa lalaki kaya lumabas na siya ng classroom.

"Sandali!"

Napalingon siya.

Lumapit si Kyungsoo.

"Uuwi ka na?" Tanong nito.

"Hm."

"Wag muna!"

Napakurap si Jongin sa gulat, lalo na't nahihiya si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Nakayuko na ang lalaki at para bang nag-aalangan pang magsalita.

Napansin din niya ang pagpula ng mga tenga nito, hanggang sa tumingala na ulit ito sa kanya, mga mata niya'y nagsusumamo.

"Cha Tuk Chak tayo sa North? Please?"

* * *

Hinintay ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa gazebo sa harap ng kanilang building.

Napaangat siya ng tingin para malaman kung nariyan na ba si Kyungsoo. Kada minuto siya nag-aabang habang nag-iiskrolyo sa kanyang Facebook. Sakto naman at sa may labas ng building ay naroroon na si Kyungsoo, salubong ang makakapal na mga kilay habang nakatingin sa mga kasama na sina Jongdae, Baekhyun at Chanyeol na tawa nang tawa.

* * *

Intrigero ang mga kaibigang nakasaksi ng paghabol ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin sa labas ng room kanina. Sa sobrang kakulitan ng tatlo, napilitan na lang si Kyungsoo na ikwento ang nangyari.

"Kyungsoo, jowang jowa ka na talaga!" Tawa ng mga kaibigan sa kanya habang nakayuko lang siya at napapahimas sa batok papalabas ng building.

"Ang sabihin mo Dae, chukchak na chukchak na talaga siya! Ayyy!" Gatong pa ni Baekhyun na mas pinalala.

Sinamaan na lang ito ng tingin ni Kyungsoo pero dedma lang si Baekhyun na tawa lang nang tawa

"Puntahan mo na nga future asawa mo! Dun ka na!" Udyok ni Chanyeol habang natatawa pa rin.

"Yiee!! Magdi-date na sila after sixty-nine years!!"

"Tingnan mo, Soo, nakatingin siya sayo." Nguso ni Chanyeol sa direksyon ni Jongin nang mamataan ito.

Di tumingin si Kyungsoo. "Ano ba, tumigil nga kayo."

"Yung condom na bigay ko sayo, ah! Pagamit mo sa kanya kapag nagchukchak na kayo!"

"Gago, Baek!"

"Chukchakan sa North after mag-nachukchak! HAHAHA!"

"Gago ka talaga, Baekhyun Byun! HAHAHAHA!"

Tawanan ang sumunod na umalingawngaw sa grupo habang si Kyungsoo naman ay panay saway sa kanila ng, "tumigil nga kayo nakakahiya kayo ang ingay. Ambabastos pa ng mga bunganga niyo putulin ko dila niyo dyan eh!" kahit namumula na siya sa sobrang hiya.

Di pa rin tumigil ang tatlo sa kakatawa.

* * *

Sa kabilang banda, napangiti naman si Jongin sa di kalayuan dahil kahit hindi niya dinig ang usapan ng magkakaibigan, tuwang-tuwa naman siya sa itsura ni Kyungsoo habang inaasar ng mga kasama.

Napaka-cute. Nakakagigil.

Lumapit na siya.

"Uy, si future asawa at kachukchak mo sinusundo ka na." Siko ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo na agad napalingon.

Tinulak ni Jongdae ang kaibigan papalapit kay Jongin. "Yieee, excited na mag-CHA TUK CHAK!"

"Sabihin mo excited na makipag-chukcha--" Nasapawan si Baekhyun.

"Pre, pakialagaan na lang kaibigan namin ah!" Tango ni Chanyeol sa kanya na nginitian niya pabalik bilang sagot.

"Ready to chukchak na ya--"

Agad tinakpan ni Jongdae ang bibig ni Baekhyun at hinila ito papalayo. "Enjoy kayo sa date niyo! Bye Kyungsoo!"

Kumaway sina Chanyeol at Jongdae sa kanila habang si Baekhyun naman ay nagpupumiglas sa hawak nila.

Tumingin si Jongin sa katabi. "Ano tara?"

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo sa kanya. "Tara."

Walang alinlangan, kinuha ni Jongin ang kamay ng kaklase. "Hope you don't mind?"

Umiling si Kyungsoo at hinigpitan ang hawak sa kamay ng lalaking matagal na rin naman niyang gusto. "Ready ka na i-try Cha Tuk Chak?"

Tumawa na lang si Jongin habang inaalala ang kaka-'Nachukchak milktea' niya. "Ready na, kasi kasama kita."

Tumawa sila pareho at napalabi sa kilig.

**Author's Note:**

> tsoge no


End file.
